


The Blood Flower of Ysgramor part two

by Mistressofblack83



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofblack83/pseuds/Mistressofblack83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daihearta my Breton in skyrim joins the Companions of Whiterun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood Flower of Ysgramor part two

The Blood Flower of Ysgramor

 

Part Two 

 

Daihearta La Fleur De Sang

 

Daihearta's blood red hair shined in pale light of the moon as she started to make her from Pelagia Farm to Whiterun.

 

Along the road she found lavender which, she always crushed it up and made soap, she loved flowery smell of lavender, she would rather smell like lavender then rotted dead skeever. 

 

Daihearta had learned how to make the lavender soap at a very young age from a alchemist that made potions in her father's estate. 

 

Along the way ahead of Daihearta walking slowly back to Whiterun were the Companions Aela Farkas and Ria after battle a giant for good coin and glory. 

 

Daihearta enjoying the beautiful night sky as slowly walked long path to Whiterun, finally after long walk she made the doors of Whiterun.

 

Whiterun a beautiful city many of the citizens and market stands closing down, for the night heading to the Bannered Mare for drinking social gathering. 

 

_Daihearta's mind started to pondered on one of companions the male was quite attractive looking to her, she could tell he was a nord his broad muscular shoulders tensing lightly, as he walked._

_She had watched him very careful during her walk to Whiterun, he was fairly tall well sculpted face with no visual age lines. Coal black warpaint around his piercing gray eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair, muscular body he looked like the type of nord that kill you with full swing of his steel great sword without a second thought. She could sense something about him that peeked her interest she was unsure of what it was so familiar she could not quite place it._

 

After passing market stands as she walked up the stairs from the central plaza in amazement as she noticed what looked to her as large building shaped like a overturned Viking style ship.

She hoped that mead hall of the companions of Ysgramor she slowly but careful moved her way put the door and casually walked in. Daihearta a bit nervous as walked in to the main hall all of the sudden she saw Dumner elf male wearing hide armor in a brawl with female nord in studded armor as she walked down off of out of the doorway on to the floor a few inches of way from fire in front of a large table with nine chairs as she stood the companion saw fighting a giant earlier that night. 

 

_By shore's beard this is mead hall of honorable companions then why are those fools fighting._

_Ysgramor himself would not put up that in his great mead hall I am unsure of how to react to this fighting among each other._

 

Daihearta walked the whelps fight for a few minutes then walked to up to the same red haired female she talked with earlier in the evening.

 

“Ah you made it so you think you have what it takes? Huh. Lucky for you, I’m the one to make that decision. Take to Kodlak. Who knows maybe he will be in a generous mood said Aela in motherly voice.' 

 

Daihearta walked away and head the small stair that lead up the floor two benches on both side a few weapon racks on the walls. She started to left and stair way lead down she headed down the stairs and open the door to the living quarters. She started moving again after the circle members and whelps pouring she keep walking down the long hallway. Continue down until reached a room with two companions siting a table. Vilkas who sitting at the left side of table was nord warrior with very noticeable scowl on his face. His hair was dark brown to his shoulders. Black coal colored warpaint around piercing gray eyes. Well sculpted face with slight facial hair very sophisticated looking. Sitting at the right side of the table was Older looking warrior well lived in face his long silver hair and beard with warpaint on the left side of his face. From looking at him Daihearta that was Kodlak she so eager to met him.

 

Before she went to the room she listened to the two warriors talking for a few minutes.

“But I still hear the call of the blood said Vilkas in modulated voice with accent.” “We all do it's our burden to bear. But We can overcome said Kodlak in low reassuring voice.”

“ _You have my brother and I, obviously. But I don't know if the rest will go along quite so easily_ said Vilkas. _"Leave that to me said Kodlak.”_

 

  Daihearta listened them for a longer as slowly walk forward towards Kodlak.

 

“A strange comes to our hall said Kodlak.”“I would like to join the companions said Daihearta in soft accented voiced.” 

“Would you now? “Here, let me have a look at you.”“Ah yes perhaps a certain strength and spirit said Kodlak.”

_"Master, you're not truly considering accepting her said Vilkas ?"_

_"I am nobody's master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts said Kodlak._

_"Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider said Vilkas shocked._

_"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart said Kodlak._

_"And their arm said Vilkas. How are you in a battle girl said Kodlak. I have much to learn even though I have had some training said Daihearta with a soft voice._

_Vilkas will get started on that right now take her out to the yard said Kodlak.'Aye said Vilkas._

 

Daihearta followed Vilkas back down the long hallway to the doors of the living quarters then up the stairs. Then turned around corner the headed out the lead to the yard.

 

Daihearta walked up the stairs and step down readied her iron sword and shield. Vilkas stood in the center with his shield. _"The old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this. Just have a few swings at me so I can see your form. Don't worry, I can take it."_

Daihearta pulled out her iron sword took a few steps and started swinging against Vilkas 's shield knocking time back a few times until “Good arm have there next time won't be so easy said Vilkas with a scowl.”

 

_"You might just make it. But for now, you're still a whelp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you. Here's my sword. Go take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you are."_ “Do you honestly think that I am slave Vilkas, I will take your sword Eorlund however the next time you speak to me show some respect said Daihearta in harsh voice with an accent. “Watch your tongue whelp I know your father so next time remember this, he trained me and my brother so I suggest you do what I ask of you said Vilkas scowling.”

 

Daihearta walked away in huff as she made her way the sky-forge walked up the steps and slowly walked up to Eorlund.

 

“What brings you here said Eorlund in low voice. “Vilkas sent me with his sword said Daihearta in soft accent voice.”

“Ah I'm guessing you're the new comer then said Eorlund.””Does Vilkas always send newcomers on errands said Daihearta with a accented voice.”

“ Oh don't worry to much about it. They were all whelps once. They just might not like to talk about it said Eorlund.”

“Don't always do what you are told. Nobody rules anybody in the Companions said Eorlund.”

“Someone has to be in charge though said Daihearta in warm accented voice.”

“Well I am not sure how they're managed it, but they have no leaders since Ysgramor said Eorlund.”

“Kodlak is the harbinger,and he's a sort of an adviser for the whole group, but every man is his own said Eorlund.

“Every women, her own said Eorlund. “ Are you a companion said Daihearta shyly.

“ Not actually a companion myself, but none of them know how to work a forge properly, and I'm honored to serve them said Eorlund.

“My name is Eorlund Gray-Mane. “I work the sky-forge. Best steel in all of Skyrim.” “All of Tamrial said by Eorlund.”

“ I'll need to get going said Daihearta with soft accent.” 

“I have a favor to ask said Eorlund.” “What is it that ask of me Eorlund said Daihearta softly accented voice.”

“I've been working on a shield for Aela. “My wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her soon. “I'd be much obliged if you could take this to Aela for me said Eorlund.

“I'm happy to lead a hand I will take the shield to Aela said Daihearta in singsong voice.” 

“ And that's a good woman said Eorlund.”

 

 

Daihearta left the sky-forge and headed back inside of Jorrvaskr to take Aela her shield.

Walking past the table as Vilkas made a sigh as she walked passed him as moved slowly towards the doors to living quarters

Opened the doors and walked down the hallway head to left had side and found Aela room and opened the door

Aela standing in few feet away for the door talking to tall warrior with shaved head and many visual age lines on his face.

 

“If you wish to hunt with me, your feet have to be quick, and your eyes quicker said Aela in commanding voice.”

“Ysgramor himself wouldn't have the patience to deal with all the rabble around here said Aela.

“ I have your shield Aela said Daihearta with soft accent.”

“Ah,good I have been waiting for this. Are you new here said Aela?”

“ I told you, this is the new whelp that Vilkas mentioned said Skjor.”

“Ah, Yes. I heard you gave him quite a thrashing said Aela.

“Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that said Skjor.

“Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight said Aela?”

“ I would kill him before he drew his sword Aela said Daihearta with a fiery voice.”

“Whoa, ease up there. We're rough but there's no need to kill a Shield Brother over a dispute said Aela.”

“ I like your fire,though. You'll make a fierce companion. Let us hunt together sometime said Aela.

“ Wait a second Aela this is Andre daughter been waiting for her to show up here said Skjor. 

“Oh yes she told me that we first met glad she made it in said Aela.” 

“She was little tiny thing last time I saw her mini-wolf is what he dad called her said Skjor.”

“It's so good to see you again Skjor I know would loved to have been here to see this moment.

“But the silver-hand over ran our estate and died in the attack to save me I fled here and found the companions said Daihearta with sorrow in her voice.”

“Mini wolf you are safe here with us they will not get you I promise you that I am so sorry I could not of been there to help your father welcome the companions said Skjor.”

“Here let's have Farkas show you where you will be resting your head said Aela.”

“Farkas said Skjor in loud but calming voice.”

“ Did you call me said Farkas in husky deep voice”

“Of course we did,ice brain said Aela.”

“Show this new-blood where the rest of the whelps sleep said Aela.”

 

 

“Oh I remember you, Oh hello. I'm Farkas. Come, follow me said Farkas.”

“Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they're good people said Farkas in deep voice.”

“They challenge us to be our best said Farkas.”

“Nice to have a new face around,it gets boring here sometimes said by Farkas”

“ I hope we keep you. This can be a rough life said by Farkas.”

Daihearta followed Farkas to the quarters where the whelps sleep.

“The quarters are up here. Just pick a bed and fall in it when you're tired said Farkas.”

“Tilma will keep the place clean. She always has said Farkas.”

“ All right, so here you are. Looks like the others are eager to meet you said by Farkas.”

“Come to me or Aela if you're looking for work said Farkas.”

“Once you're made a bit of a name for yourself, Skjor and Vilkas might have things for you to do said Farkas.”

“ Good luck and welcome to the Companions said Farkas.”

“By the way, if you're looking for something to do, We're got trouble right here in Whiterun Hold said Farkas.”

“Nothing we can't handle said Farkas.””What kind of trouble should I expect said Daihearta with an accent as Farkas smiled.”

“Nothing but a bunch of lowly bandits,Cowards that will take little effort said Farkas.””Aye I will take care of it said Daihearta shyly.”

“I knew you could be counted on. Do what must be done said Farkas with a smile.”

 

Daihearta knew what to do however she was still bit unsure of how she felt something in the air that night was making her uneasy.

She left Jorrvaskr head out the door walking through the streets of Whiterun, when she closer to the doors the lead outside of the vampire and one of thralls 

had started to attack the Daihearta quickly pulled out her blade and killed the vampire and his thrall withing seconds. 

She stopped for a minutes to catch her breath running and fighting caught up with her she was a bit weary so headed out the door and found her horse.

Daihearta took off on heading for the underground bath house she needed a bath badly the lavender was starting to fade.

She finally made it there she walked through the doors and headed to master bedroom closing the door behind her as always did.

 

Daihearta started removing her hide armor as she slowly stepped into the shower.

She started the water however she was not alone in the room she thought she was felt someone's eyes on her.

She stopped for a second turned she no one hmm how odd she maybe I am a bit jumpy.

She started the water again standing under it with back towards the doorway.

All of the hidden bookshelf was Farkas as slowly sneak toward her trying so damn hard not get detected by her.

 

Daihearta standing in shower washing her beautiful hair when all of sudden she felt someones strong muscular hands on hips.

Leaned back against him as she felt soft warm lips kissing her neck as stubble of his facial hair lightly tickled her soft skin.

She knew it would not be long before he showed up in her shower she already wet but started to get easily turned on by Farkas.

“Don't get to comfortable whelp I am here teach you a lesson being a bad little whelp to my brother today said Farkas in deep husky voice.”

Daihearta keep quiet she wanted see just how animalistic and arousing Farkas could be.

“Yes master punish me for speaking to your brother in such disrespectful manner said Daihearta coyly.”

“Whelp did tell you to speak hold your tongue or I will make this a lot more painful for you said Farkas in deep husky voice.”

Farkas started running his hands up and down Daihearta's soft skin on her body making her even more wet between her thighs.

Farkas started deeply kissing the right side of her neck lightly sucking as deepen his kiss harshly biting into her neck she tried not make a sound.

 

Daihearta wanted to moan out in pleasure but she knew if she did Farkas would not go easy on her.

Farkas started running his hands up and down her back as traced his fingers lightly caressing her soft skin.

Farkas started tracing his fingers up Daihearta's thighs getting very close to dripping wetness which excited him even more his beast blood was boiling.

He slowly traced his fingers up her thighs slowly reaching her dripping wetness as slipped on finger deep inside of her wetness making her almost lose control.

“Oh so wet are you whelp desire to be completely taken by me, speak whelp do moan said Farkas deep husky voice.”

“Yes master I want you so bad take me right now fuck me said Daihearta coyly.” 

Farkas started deeply fingering Daihearta's moist wetness she moaned out in pleasure wanting more.

Farkas took notice as he push Daihearta up against the wall of the shower as he wrapped her legs around his waist.

 

Farkas roughly thrusts his throbbing manhood inside of Daihearta moist wetness making moan and cry out pain and pleasure.

Farkas thrust faster and deeper inside of her making her moan even more from the pleasure the pain slowly started to fade.

Farkas could feel his climax creeping closer as thrust one last time so deep inside of Daihearta that she screamed as she climaxed, 

as he came also shoot his hot seed inside of her. 

 

After the intense animalistic sex Daihearta wrapped her arms around Farkas and passionately kissed him.

“Now you have a job to do my love and I expect you do this right do not disappoint me said Farkas in husky voice.”

“Yes Farkie I know you told this before I left Jorrvaskr I know handle cowardly bandits said Daihearta coyly.”

“Yes but because of me saving you without my brother knowing I want things go as planned if finds out about that hell will break.”

“ Farkas when the time is right we will tell him but for now love get back to Jorrvaskr before he realizes that you are gone.”

 

Farkas put back on his wolf armor and kissed Daihearta before headed out the door. 

Daihearta got back in shower and cleaned up her self completely washing with lavender soap.

After the shower she dawned her hide armor and got ready to head out the door and kill some bandits.

 

The end of part two peeps more later.

 

 

        

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
